Blood and Bonds
by MyHikari
Summary: After the war, Naruto sets on the path to becoming Hokage, helping his friend to atone, and finding family, a growing political tension standing in the way of peace. Rewrite of Blood is Thicker, NaruSaku.
1. The Return

A/N: Alright baby-lovies, here it is, the rewrite you've all been waiting for! Obviously there is a bunch different compared to the original, Blood is Thicker, but down the line, past the introductory stuff, it should start to look hella similar, though also hopefully new and improved. Just a warning, there will be OC's later on, because the characters will travel to a village that canonically doesn't exist, but none of them overshadow the mains so don't worry!

**Warning: Neji will be alive and I give zero shits.**

**Also: You don't have to have read the other one.**

* * *

><p>"You two are such idiots!"<p>

Naruto cracked an eye open to see his teammate, Sakura, rushing towards him. He was starting to wonder when she would find them, knowing she wouldn't be held down by that genjutsu for long. No, she was stronger than that.

Sasuke looked to her hesitantly as well, watching apprehensively as she knelt between them and activated her healing jutsu on their arms. It was amazing she still had it in her, to be honest. "Sakura...," he began, drawing her eyes to him. They flickered with mistrust and hurt, but still kept his gaze. "I'm sorry, for everything."

She remained silent for a moment, looking back to her healing as tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto placed his other arm on hers reassuringly, and she gave the blonde a small smile that he reciprocated. "You really did it, Naruto. You kept your promise."

"You know me, Sakura-chan. I never give up."

Sasuke observed the two, a small weight lifted from him after he finally apologised. Granted, she hadn't forgiven him, and it would probably take her awhile to do so, but it was progress all the same. She and Naruto had grown quite close in his absence, much closer than they had been, and it relieved him somewhat to know that they had been there for each other.

She leaned back, finished closing their wounds, clearly exhausted from everything this war had put her through. "Naruto, I think you could grow your arm back yourself when you recover, but Sasuke, you'll need to have a new one grown for you."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, starting to sit up already. Sakura frowned with worry, but leaned forward to hug him all the same, not caring about the blood and sweat he was getting all over her already ruined shirt. He sighed happily against her shoulder, feeling a soothing hand rub his back.

"No, Naruto, thank you."

Kakashi watched them from a distance, feeling a surge of relief. The peace he was never able to get with Obito and Rin was right there before his eyes. There would definitely still be some tension, but that group had always known it, and was strong enough to overcome it. 'Besides,' he thought, looking on amusedly as Sakura lightly bonked Naruto for some silly comment, 'it surely won't take long.'

* * *

><p>Hinata gazed on at her father's body, surrounded by members of her clan. Neji's hand rested on her shoulder, having just joined them after checking in with his team and their injured sensei. She could hardly believe it, that he'd thrown himself in front of an attack meant for herself and Naruto. Sharing a glance with her cousin, she knew he felt guilty for not reaching Hiashi in time. It was his perceived duty to protect the Main Branch after all.<p>

She scoffed. What deplorable nonsense those branch distinctions. Already, she could hear older Hyuuga whispering amongst themselves about the future of the clan. Hinata was still technically ranked 2nd to Hanabi in official clan paperwork, but her father's last words... they had been different than how he normally spoke to her.

_"Because I believe you can change things."_

She could already sense it was going to be a nightmare. Turning, she looked to Neji. "I would like to take a walk."

He nodded and let her pass, allowing her to move amongst all the mourners towards a group of tents that had been set up for the injured, perhaps hoping to be able to help in some fashion.

Upon entering, she looked sadly among the injured, before heading the speak with the Hokage, Tsunade. The blonde woman was deep in discussion with the Kazekage, Gaara, and didn't quite notice her right away. In fact, it wasn't until Gaara's eyes landed upon her that Tsunade noticed, following his gaze.

"Hinata," Tsunade said, turning to see the young kunoichi. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I was wondering if there was some way I could help?"

Tsunade smiled lightly, "Actually, yes, you could take a look at our stubborn Kazekage, here? He's been refusing it ever since everyone woke up."

Gaara shook his head frustratedly. "I told you I don't need to be looked at when everyone is busy healing the injured."

"But look, Hinata here just arrived, and the situation is for the most part handled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go check in on the other tents."

The redhead looked at the Hyuuga, before slowly sitting down on an empty bed, removing his vest and shirt frustratedly to reveal bruises and cuts all over his torso and arms. "I would appreciate if you didn't put too much effort into healing me, I'm not that injured. There are many more in worse condition."

Hinata activated the Mystical Palm Technique and set to work healing the irritated kage. Despite being told not to exert too much energy, she couldn't find it in her to let his pale skinned be marked, discreetly disobeying his orders. He turned his head slightly, a green eye studying her.

"Do you know anyone hurt?"

Looking away from his probing gaze, she felt her hand start to tremble. He must've felt it too, a frown starting to form in the corners of his mouth. "My father...he's gone."

He closed his eyes and sighed, clearly frustrated by the death toll. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I wish there was some way it could have been prevented."

"H..he threw himself in front of me, saying things about change and the clan, and I just...I just..." she couldn't continue, sobs wracking her body. Gaara's fingers gripped the edge of the bed he sat on, feeling unable to handle his guilt. He was a Kage, and he was supposed to make sure everyone made it through ok. The girl crying her eyes out was merely proof of his failure.

Standing from the bed, he put his top back on and approached her slowly. Awkwardly, he patted her shoulder, trying to be reassuring despite having no real experience trying to comfort someone, let alone a girl. He wasn't expecting her to grip the hand within her own tightly, as if he were a lifeline.

She held his hand for a minute or two, before letting go to wipe her now puffy eyes and turn away slightly, embarassed by the outburst. "I'm very sorry Kazekage-sama. I just...can't believe this happened. I wish I could run away from all of it."

"I understand. When I was the host of the demon Shukaku, there were many times I wished I could just run away. I even tried, but my father sent ninja to detain me."

"Th..thank you for talking to me, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

><p>A few weeks and many funerals had passed since the end of the war, and Team Seven found themselves at Konoha's entrance, as Sasuke was planning to leave. Sakura stood near Naruto, feeling little about what was happening. Ever since Sasuke returned, she could sense his restlessness growing, as she had when they were 12. It was no surprise to her that he would leave to wander, however, it was a surprise that Karin, the one loved him so, was not trying to go with him.<p>

She stood at the edge of the treeline, warily observing Sasuke's old team. Juugo and Suigetsu had already left earlier that day, not interested in anything Konoha had to offer them. It was somewhat relieving to Kakashi, who as the newly appointed Hokage had to plea for Sasuke's pardon from the council. Karin, on the other hand, seemed interested in staying in Konoha, tired of not doing anything for her own sake.

The redhead was quickly growing acquainted with Naruto and Sakura, seeing as they spent quite a bit of time with their newly returned teammate. They were nice, Karin thought, so different from the people she'd gotten to know.

"When will you be back, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking to his teammate. The Uchiha looked as unsure as Naruto did, not knowing the answer himself.

"I don't know, but it is something I need to do to atone."

Sakura was surprised at how well Naruto had taken the news, but then again, he and Sasuke understood each other better than anyone. She remained back from the pair, not knowing what to say to Sasuke. Being around him was starting to feel like old times, but without the innocence and naivete of youth.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you again sometime," Sasuke said, picking up his pack. "Goodbye."

"Don't forget this," Naruto spoke quickly before he moved even a step, pulling Sasuke's old headband out from his pouch. The Uchiha eyed it, and accepted it with a grateful nod.

"Bye Sasuke, see you," Karin spoke, giving a half-hearted wave. Sakura spoke up also, giving him a goodbye and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Kakashi waved himself, inclining his head towards his former student.

They watched him go, before Kakashi left, remarking that he should go back before Shizune sent a search party for him. Karin awkwardly looked at Naruto and Sakura, who shared a glance.

"How are you, cousin?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrlws somewhat. When Karin explained to Sasuke how she got to him after his injury, Naruto had reacted quite strangely, and started whispering in Sakura's ear hurriedly. He'd had a hunch, spouting words like "mother" and "chains".

Karin had been incredibly surprised to find out she was actually distantly related to him through the Uzumaki clan. It was because of this information she decided to stay in Konoha, hoping to refine her skills with a fellow clansmen. Neither of them knew much about the ability, but together, surely they would figure it out.

She could've sought out Orochimaru, however, Sasuke's obsession with atonement was starting to affect her, and the decision was made within her mind before she consciously realized it.

"I'm well, thanks."

"How are you adjusting?" Sakura asked, smiling gently. Karin wasn't trusted by anyone, but the two in front of her were kind and supportive, convinced she would fit right in one day soon.

"As well as I can, I suppose. It'd be nice not to be followed by the ANBU all the time, though."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking downwards. "Unfortunately, I couldn't talk Kakashi-sensei out of that. I think he doesn't want the council to think he's too big of a softie to defend the village. I'm still surprised they allowed Granny to step down."

"I honestly think it was a mixture of exhaustion and guilt," Sakura nearly whispered, feeling bad for speculating on her mentor.

"Well, we'll find out when she gives a speech at the Hokage's gala, I'm sure. The daimyo won't let her get out of it," Naruto remarked, not looking forward to the silly ball the daimyo demanded to be thrown. "I bet she'll be way too drunk to form sentences that make sense by then."

"Naruto! Don't speak about Lady Tsunade that way!"

Karin merely watched the exchange, surprised at how quickly Sakura's demeanor could change. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Gosh darn here we go. True story, the only thing I accurately predicted about the end of Naruto was Sasuke becoming a wanderer and ShikaTema. That's seriously it. And ShikaTema hardly counts, tbh. So I made my own ending! I hope you like it, please leave a nice review telling me how much you loved it/hated it/etc. Got questions? Comments? Concerns? I'd love to read them. It gets me so motivated to write like you don't even know, man.

Anyhoo lovebugs, have a holly jolly holiday!

MyHikari


	2. The Hokage Gala

A/N: Surprise, my lovey-doves! Because of Christmas I'm giving you a second chapter! Woo! I'm so blown away by all the feedback and responses already, I mean, the other one didn't get much of that at all! You guys are the best!

midnightscar17: Here it is!

InfKat: Merci, bruh.

KyaNika: Aww, thanks. And I definitely ship NejiTen, by the way. :)

JaniBeccharelli: Thank you! 3

ahmadaziz: Thanks so much. And I'll be honest, I really considered having Sasuke journey with Taka, but I was meditating upon it and I thought "well Sasuke says he needs to do this alone, and Karin has that cool new power, so what if she focuses on developing that this time around instead of medical jutsu?" So yeah, Karin will (hopefully) take a level in badass instead.

dbzgtfan2004: I'm glad you feel that way!

Guest: Aww, I'm sorry if I confused you! And you're right, the ending shouldn't stop you from liking your favorite pairing!

hillariuslyInjustic: Ask and ye shall receive.

Igornerd: Kishi really missed the boat on that one...

Death by manga: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Naruto observed as party-goers milled about, taking part in the first fun event since the war ended. The Hokage Gala was intended to be a celebration of the Kakashi's new position, insisted upon by the daimyo, despite Kakashi's protest. He finally caved, however, when it was pointed out that the party would help to cheer up the public some.<p>

It was quite a fancy affair, and the daimyo's invitation stressed the new modern formal attire growing big in civilian cities, such as the one the daimyo himself lived in. Naruto felt himself tugging at his tie somewhat, perturbed by how tightly Sakura had tied it for him. The girl in question was halfway across the large ballroom, gushing with all of the girls about their dresses, much less egregious than the monkey suits the guys had to wear, in Naruto's opinion.

"I hate this already, and it just started," drawled the voice of Shikamaru, who had just walked up next to him. The Nara man's tie was nowhere in sight, and the first buttons were popped open, giving a lackadaisical appearance even in his formal attire. Choji was by his side, his hair cut and smoothed back for the event.

"Looking good, Choji," Naruto smirked, seeing the Akimichi smile widely and touch his now short hair.

"Thanks! I think I may keep it this way, the ladies seem to like it!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino told him that, she practically forced him into the barber's chair. I escaped before she could do the same to me."

"Are you speaking badly about me, Shikamaru?!"

Sure enough, it was Ino herself, her long hair down and a purple gown on. Sakura was by her side, wearing a pink dress a bit darker than her hair. Naruto felt himself blush slightly, having never seen her wearing something like that. She looked positively glowing.

"If you keep talking like that, I won't let you two knuckleheads dance with me!"

"Who said we wanted to dance with you?"

A howl of laughter interrupted the bickering, and they all turned to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino standing there. It was Kiba who had laughed, looking strange without Akamaru by his side, but still as rambunctious. Shino still wore his sunglasses, seemingly never taking them off, and Hinata wore a lavender dress with a navy sash.

"Oh boy, Yamanaka, I hope you have burn cream," Kiba spoke, wiping tears from his eyes. Ino's eyes narrowed, and she glared at him.

"You think that's funny, do you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Hilarious."

The group only continued to become bigger, as Neji, Tenten and Lee joined them as well, and Naruto forced Sai to stand amongst them as well. The group was quite ranbunctious, village higher-ups and members of the daimyo's court gave them strange glances. It wasn't until the Kazekage and his siblings came to greet the group that they stopped staring.

"Hello, Naruto, how are you?" Gaara asked, looking to his good friend.

"I'm great, Gaara! How about you?" Naruto replied happily, but noticed that Hinata became very stiff and flushed after the redhead had come to stand next to her, as if his presence made her nervous. "Hey, Hinata, are you ok?"

Gaara looked down to her, and she gave a feeble attempt at a smile. He remembered, she had cried in front of him, and was likely feeling quite embarassed now that she had come face to face with the man again. She probably expected for her to not have to see him again so soon.

"How are you, Hyuuga-san?"

"I..I'm well, thank you, Kazekage-sama."

Ino started whispering wildly in Sakura's ear for a moment, and Hinata's flush deepened at what they possibly were speculating. Nodding at Gaara's "I'm glad to hear it," she started tapping her fingers together as she did, a nervous habit. Truthfully, she was not well. The clan drama had reached an all time high and she was quite tired of it, however, she did not want to bring attention to it with her friends, and she especially did not want Gaara alluding to it accidentally.

"I trust your family is doing well?"

"Ah, yes of course, but I'm really very sorry, if you would all excuse me, I..I think I see my sister waving me over," Hinata rushed out, before bowing respectfully and leaving the group. Ino stopped whispering and followed her retreating back with her eyes.

"That was weird."

"It really was," Kiba agreed, frowning, and stealing a glance at the redhead. He turned to Shino, an eyebrow cocked. "She hasn't said anything to you, has she?"

"Hinata has not confided anything in me, if that is what you're asking."

"I'm sure she's fine," Naruto offered, still confused about her reaction to Gaara. Had something happened between them? She really did always act weird like that, but never towards the Kazekage.

Tenten sighed, looking over to Neji, who had followed Hinata after a moment or two. "Clearly, you guys no nothing of all the clan drama going on with the Hyuuga right now. Everything went to hell in a handbasket after Hiashi died."

"And you know this how?" Ino asked, an eyebrow quirked suggestively. Tenten ignored the tiny blush gracing her features, and crossed her arms.

"Of course I know through Neji! But seriously, it's getting pretty bad. There's some who think Hanabi is the rightful heir because of things Hiashi did while he was alive, and there's some who think Hanabi is too young and want to consider Hinata, or quite scandalously, Neji, since he's male. And then, nearly all of them want to marry Hinata off."

Everybody seemed to take the news quite poorly, even Gaara, whose eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't she tell us?" Kiba pondered aloud, irritated he had to hear this through a third party.

"She probably doesn't want everyone to worry about her and ask about it all the time," Shikamaru said, as if it were obvious. Temari nodded by his side, the two previously having conversed amongst themselves, giving no indication that they were even listening.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto said, his voice rising. "This needs to change."

"Naruto, I know you want to help, but until you're Hokage, you really shouldn't butt in," Sakura said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sakura is right," Tenten jumped in, but looking disgusted all the same. "They'd just ignore you anyway."

"They are not bad people," Lee spoke, "but they follow their traditions in a very rigid and unyouthful way."

Their words felt like a muzzle to Naruto, and he begrudgingly relented for the moment, intending to have some words with someone later. Sakura frowned, clearly picking up on his frustration, but said nothing.

It wasn't until Ino complained that everyone should go dance that he felt himself loosen up a bit. Smiling down at his teammate, he offered a hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I suppose," she replied, blushing prettily and taking his hand as he lead them towards the dance floor.

"You look pretty, Sakura-chan."

"Why thank you!" she answered with a smile as they began to dance a little, looking amusedly at Kiba complain, having been picked to dance by Ino as punishment for laughing at her earlier.

"I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto wondered aloud. He'd not seen the new Hokage ever since he arrived, even seeing Shizune looking frantically all over the place. A sad expression crossed his face as he realized where Kakashi probably was, and the reason he was usually late.

"I think he might've just arrived, there's a mob of people by the door."

Sure enough, many world leaders had flocked towards the door, chattering excitedly to the newly promoted man. To Sakura's trained eye, she could see Shizune fuming behind her smile, and anyone could see Tsunade was clearly amused with it all.

There were some world leaders Naruto hadn't seen before, being outside of the 5 Kage. "Sakura-chan, who are those people?"

"They come from smaller villages. There aren't many of them here, but there's some. They probably want to determine their relationship with Konoha."

"Why wouldn't they join the alliance?"

"For whatever reason it seems limited to actual Kage. Probably makes deciding actions more efficient, there's fewer variables," Sakura pondered. It had made sense during the war to keep it that way.

"So they aren't being represented?" Naruto's brows began to furrow, processing the information in his head.

"Well, no, but-"

Suddenly, Sakura found herself being dragged towards Kakashi, who was conversing with a group of three women. The women looked quite startled, but Kakashi seemed unsurprised. "Ladies, may I introduce my students Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"Kakashi, this isn't time for flirting, I found out that small villages have no representation among the Kages! What's up with that?!"

"Uzumaki-san, if I may butt in, I think I may have an explanation for you," spoke a woman with long, wavy red hair, smiling kindly. "I am the new leader of Amegakure, and my village has been involved in a war or two, but currently, we are trying to focus on fixing ourselves following the reign of the Akatsuki. We didn't ask for a seat, and if my village desired it, we surely would. As long as the decisions of the 5 Kage affect only their own village, we have no qualms with the alliance."

"Thank you, Amaya-san," Kakashi answered drily. "See, Naruto, you shouldn't go jumping to conclusions, especially with politics."

"Well there are some who complain," a woman with short green hair said, scowling slightly. "That loon in Tanigakure."

"I believe he is allied with Ishi as well," a third woman, with orange hair spoke. "Right next door to my village, quite discomforting."

"Naruto, Sakura, these women are Amaya, the leader of Amegakure, Kaede, the leader of Kusagakure and Nakina Takeshi, leader of Ryugakure. Make sure to treat them properly, ok Naruto?" Kakashi said, introducing the ladies.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said amiably, giving a respectful bow. "You'll have to forgive Naruto, he isn't terribly respectful to those who outrank him."

"I'll say," Tsunade remarked, approaching the group. The blonde former Hokage was already somewhat drunk, to no one's surprise. "The kid practically harassed me into becoming Hokage. Now that I'm retired I can relax."

"You're the one who defeated Pain," Amaya said, observing him shrewdly.

Sheepishly scratching his head, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"How impressive. They mentioned you in my son's class at the Academy."

"Don't fill his head too much, he'll get illusions of grandeur," Kakashi joked, albeit in his dry manner.

"Tsunade-sama, the Daimyo wants to talk to you!" Shizune's voice called, as she ran towards her mentor. "I hope you have your speech prepared!"

"Ahh, not already," the woman practically whined, before downing the rest of her drink and heading off with a huff. Shizune turned to Kakashi next.

"Mizukage-sama would like to speak with you, as well."

Kakashi did not appear very enthused, but nodded, bowing to the three women. "I will speak with you tomorrow afternoon, Nakina-san. Amaya-san, Kaede-san, since I've already met with you, I hope your travels home are safe."

"It's so weird to see Kakashi-sensei all political and stuff," Naruto pondered, watching him go.

"Well he has to be, he's the Hokage now! You'll have to as well, someday, I'm sure."

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto-san," Nakina of Ryugakure said, giving a smile and a wave, before moving on with the other women leaders. "I'm sure we'll speak again one day."

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Gala had thus far been an emotional rollercoaster, with all sorts of information coming to light, and it wasn't even over yet. Sakura waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "I think the dinner buffet is ready, if you wanna go find everyone and sit down."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure I'll have to be sitting by the time Granny gives her speech anyway, I'll probably be laughing too hard."

"Naruto!"

"Ow! Sakura-chan, I was joking!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh this was hard to write. I'm not so good at continuous scenes like this, I usually switch around to different scenarios. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Feel free to keep on reviewing, faveing and following to your heart's content! I really appreciate it you know, and it keepz me going. Don't hesitate to PM either if you have questions, comments or concerns!

MyHikari


	3. A New Mission

Chapter 3

A/N: Hellloooo baby lovies! Thank you to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed. It means so much to me! Don't worry my darlings, my fic will keep you safe and warm from all that new nonsense coming out in regards to the series.

midnightscar17: Neither can I.

InfKat: Unfortunately, you won't get to see the drunken toast, I'm afraid.

SkyRage: I agree 100%. I'm glad you enjoy this!

KyaNika: Thank you very much!

Death by manga: Karin will definitely be more battle-savvy.

Spinoff: Of course!

Igornerd: A shame really, because there was supposed to be a changing the Hyuuga clan plotline...

The Keeper of Worlds: I just consider it super bad Studio Pierrot fanfiction at this point...

Guest: Uhh, he and Sasuke did fight, but I just had Naruto grow a new arm.

ahmadaziz: Aww thanks so much! I'm so glad you're liking KI this time around! And the funny thing is, I usually do break up my sections!

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since everything had settled down, and people were starting to grow accustomed to their routines once again. Sakura found herself enjoying a lunch with Ino and Hinata, a rare shred of girl-time amongst all the work they did. Tenten, however, was unfortunately unavailable, helping Gai make adjustments on his apartment to make it easier for his wheelchair.<p>

"So Forehead, how did your mission go?" Ino asked, stirring some sugar into her tea. Sakura and Naruto had recently been to Kumo, delivering some trade contracts and fighting off any bands of rebels who attempted to stop them.

"It was fine. I'd rather be back in Kumo than dealing with my idiot cousins in town any day," the girl replied, refilling her own teacup, sighing at the thought of her visiting relatives. "I think Naruto is really starting to grasp the importance of politics in our alliance. He didn't have any trouble fighting off rebels, though."

"Those people are becoming quite problematic, aren't they? Isn't there anything the alliance can do about that?" Hinata asked, a worried frown crossing her features.

"There doesn't seem to be. The groups are just loose bands of defectors from smaller villages, and are very anti-Alliance. Taking these guys out for good would upset the small villages, likely," Sakura spoke with a sigh. "It's a very dicey situation. Be careful if you encounter any."

"I'm surprised you didn't in Suna, Hinata," Ino remarked thoughtfully, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"Actually, we did. They're the ones who kidnapped the client's daughter. It appeared they were trying to get a large ransom to fund their operation," the heiress spoke, hesitantly, poking her fingers together. "One of them poisoned Kiba, and he had to recover in Suna's hospital."

"Why didn't Suna take care of it?"

"Well, the girl is from here, we were tasked with tracking her down. Her father had no idea where she was taken, therefore Gaara-sama didn't have jurisdiction."

"So you got to spend more time with your new friend?" Ino asked, smirking. Hinata flushed at the implication.

"I..Ino, I told you, I don't actually know him that well. Gaara-sama only inquired about me at the Gala because we met briefly during the war."

"I dunno, Kiba said you acted all jumpy around him while you were on the mission," the Yamanaka tutted, wagging a finger.

"Ino, Hinata already told us that's because their encounter was somewhat embarassing, stop reading so much into things. Besides, since when have you hung out with the likes of Kiba?" Sakura chided, turning the conversation around.

"Both Teams 8 and 10 help Kurenai take care of Mirai-chan. I ran into him at her house, Shino too, and even one time her weird former student Yakumo," Ino replied with a shrug. "Even Shikamaru pitches in."

"I wish I could help out more often," Hinata sighed. "The clan drama is still going on."

"Three months later and they still don't have it figured out?" Sakura asked, exasperated on behalf of her friend. Ino shook her head with pity.

"My father's will clearly chose Hanabi to be the heiress, after we fought each other in a duel," Hinata explained. "But there is a faction who believes Neji deserves the title as a male, and the strongest choice. Most want to marry me off, and are searching for possible husbands."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the rosette said, looking sadly at the girl.

Hinata only stared at her reflection. "Well, they have a few ideas. They're searching for other powerful clans, or young men in powerful positions, and if worst comes to worst, they could select a Hyuuga clan member."

"I can't believe that's still a common practice," Ino snarled. "That's something my grandmother went through!"

"It's alright," Hinata mumbled weakly. "If it's what they need me to do, I can... as long as they weren't serious when they suggested Sasuke. I'm sorry, Sakura, I just couldn't do it."

"Hey, don't apologize, Sasuke is a wild card. I still don't exactly trust him, but Naruto does, and I want him to have the support of his team. Besides, even if the clan was serious, Sasuke would never agree to it."

"Maybe you could talk to Gaara?" Ino suggested gently. "I know he lives far away, but he visits Konoha frequently and you know him. I'm sure the clan would have no problem accepting him as a choice."

"Ino! Don't try to meddle in their affairs! How many times does Hinata have to tell you they're only acquaintances! What you're suggesting is unbelievably awkward," Sakura chastised, looking worriedly for Hinata's reaction. The girl was still blushing, and was staring at her friends as they argued.

"I just think he may be fond of her, based on the Gala. I mean first he asked how she was before anyone else but Naruto, and then later I saw them talking again."

"Wow, they were talking..._clearly_ that's true love. You read too much into the smallest things," Sakura retorted sarcastically, her arms crossed.

"It's alright, Sakura. Ino was only making a suggestion," Hinata said, stopping the two in their tracks. "I..I think I'll just let the clan handle things, though." She felt her stomach sink, and her face flush again upon meeting their looks. Standing up to place some money on the table, she said goodbye to her two friends in a daze, and left the restaurant.

Walking home, all she could think of was Ino's suggestion. It was a silly one, she thought. Of course she wouldn't attempt to propose marriage to the Kazekage of all people, even if Ino had a point! Besides, what about Naruto?

* * *

><p>"I think you got two this time!" Naruto exclaimed to his training partner, looking to the figure, who was doubled over and panting. Karin looked up to him, smiling slightly.<p>

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I got a memory of more than one of them being taken out. Good job! I think you're starting to get the hang of it," Naruto nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

Ever since Karin had discovered an ability to summon chains made of chakra, Naruto recognized it as being a technique of his mother's, and insisted he help her to master it. Going off sheer memory, and a bit of research found mostly by Sakura, the two Uzumaki cousins set to work attempting to get her to control her new power.

After discovering she could summon them, they next progressed to integrating her sensory powers to help her take out enemies. Naruto started to sends waves of shadow clones at her, in the hopes that could direct her chains in multiple directions to pierce them. So far, it had been slow going.

"Well, I'm glad we made some progress," the redhead spoke, cleaning off her glasses. "I was worried nothing would get done today."

"Wait til Sasuke comes back, and sees it, it'll blow his mind!" the blonde pondered gleefully, excited for his friend to see their accomplishments.

"Somehow, I doubt that," she replied, running a hand through her now shoulder length hair. She had cut it and changed her outfit somewhat, signifying to herself she was starting over anew. However, everytime there was a report of Orochimaru being sighted, the ninja of the village became somewhat paranoid around her, afraid she would defect and return to her old master.

"Have you heard from him?" Naruto inquired hopefully. He hadn't heard anything about the Uchiha while he was in Kumo, and he had not received any correspondance from him either.

"Naruto, if Sasuke were to contact anyone, it would be you," Karin said, shaking her head.

"It's true, y'know," a voice said, causing both Uzumakis to look and see Sakura had arrived at the training ground. "Sasuke would contact you before anyone else."

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?," the blonde asked his teammate, seeing her in casual clothing.

"I was coming from lunch with Ino and Hinata, when an ANBU asked me to send you to see Kakashi-sensei. I guess he might have a mission for you?"

"So soon after the last one? But Karin and I just started training again," he whined, grabbing his jacket and putting it back on.

"It's alright Naruto, at least we kind of have it figured out now," Karin reassured. "I was getting tired anyway."

"Well, I guess I should hurry then. Are you gonna walk with me, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," she replied, waving goodbye to the redhead, and following her excitable teammate.

"I wonder what kind of super crazy awesome mission he has for me? Maybe I'll go beat those bandits, or single-handedly protect a Daimyo?" Naruto wondered, having visions of the crazy villains he may have to face.

"I'm sure it will be an interesting one."

* * *

><p>"A political mission?! You've gotta be kidding me!"<p>

"Naruto, I assure you, I'm not kidding," Kakashi replied drily. "I trust you remember Nakina Takeshi from the Gala a few months back?"

"Was she the one with green hair?"

"She was the one with orange hair. Anyway, she has been sending me quite a bit of correspondance regarding her uneasiness with the growing anti-Alliance sentiment within a few villages close to her own, and she is interested in pursuing an alliance with Konoha and Suna."

"Is that allowed?" Neji, also summoned for the mission asked. "Wouldn't it have to be with the entire 5 Great Nations?"

"The Great Alliance is limited solely to the Great Nations, I'm afraid. The smaller nations have to pick and choose. Since Konoha and Suna were already allied, it was a natural choice for Ryugakure," the Hokage explained.

"Isn't Iwagakure closer to them geographically speaking?" Shikamaru piped in, lazily leaning against the wall.

"Iwagakure is rumored to be somewhat unstable at the moment," Shizune answered for Kakashi, pulling some folders out of a filing cabinet and placing them on his desk.

"Yes. On this mission, your duties are to present these folders here, and draft alliance terms with Ryu's council. You will send back the completed items, which I will review with the Kazekage. They want help becoming a stronger village, so it is unknown what requests they will make," Kakashi explained, looking up from his book. "Once Gaara and I review the terms, they will be sent back to you, along with orders."

"Why isn't Granny coming? She's a former Hokage, she should know all about this kinda thing," Naruto observed, causing Shizune and Kakashi to exchange a small look. "We're all kinda young, after all?"

"Lady Tsunade was asked first. She refused," her former assistant replied.

"I've assembled you three because Shikamaru here has plenty of experience conducting inter-village diplomacy with Sunagakure, Neji is quite level-headed and logical, and also sensitive to the inner workings of large clans, which you will be dealing with, I'm afraid, and you, Naruto, because you're very persuasive, and need to learn how to do this if you want to become Hokage."

The three ninja nodded, and Shikamaru accepted the information Shizune handed to him. As the most experienced, he would be the leader for the mission.

"Besides that, your group is quickly rising through the ranks and becoming more and more responsible within the vilage. I do not consider you too young for this task. Soon, you'll be leading it, and will need to know these things."

"Understood," Neji replied.

"Ok, so go to Ryugakure, write this alliance thing, send it back to you. Got it!" Naruto said, checking the tasks off his fingers. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, we'll get it done in no time, a week tops!"

"It takes a week to get there, actually."

"Damn it!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, dragging the blonde out of the office, Neji following silently. Sakura looked up from where she was waiting, and stood to greet them.

"Did you get a 'super crazy awesome mission', Naruto?"

"No, we have to do some political negotiation! It'll probably be really boring," he said, finally free from the Nara's grasp.

"You've gotta learn it, Naruto, so you may as well stop complaining. If I have to hear a whole week's worth, I may just kill you," Shikamaru sighed, wishing he had a cigarette. He had quit after he started spending so much time looking after Mirai, figuring Asuma wouldn't want him smoking around his kid.

"You're grumpy after quitting, huh Shikamaru?"

"Naruto, don't be mean, he's suffering from nicotine withdrawl," Sakura explained, whispering slightly.

"It's probably for the best you just leave him be," Neji advised, before saying goodbye and heading home. Shikamaru followed suit soon afterwards, leaving Naruto and Sakura still in the hallway.

"So you'll be gone a long time?" she asked, looking over his mission scroll.

"Sounds like it," he sighed. "And I was just making progress helping Karin, too."

"I can help her, if you'd like. I know I can't really do shadow clones, but I'm sure I could figure something out."

"That'd be great, Sakura-chan!"

"And it'll keep me out of the house, my cousins Toshiro, Sayuri and Kameko are staying with us, and my house is pretty chaotic."

"Why are they staying with you? Didn't you say their mother lives in a nice town with her new husband?" Naruto asked, quite familiar with Sakura talking about them over the years.

"Well, they want to stay in the village, since Toshiro is a ninja and Kameko is about to graduate from the Academy. I don't know what Sayuri's excuse is, since she quit being a ninja over a year ago," Sakura babbled on. "I know it's been hard for them, since their dad died in the war, but it's been a rambunctious three months with them at our house. It's driving my mom crazy, apparently."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and be sent on a long mission, too?"

"Maybe. You wanna get some Ichiraku later, before you go?" Sakura inquired hesitantly, her eyes meeting his, before flicking to her feet.

"Like, as a date?" Naruto, asked incredulously.

"If it's a date, you can pick up the check then," she responded with a smirk, and a slight flush.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, you always say that!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, babies! Here's the newest installment! I'm sorry if it was a long wait! I really hope you're liking it. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! They fuel me, and I love to see you guys enjoy the story. It means so so so much to me. In Blood is Thicker, I started to lose reviewers and was worried nobody liked the story. Then, when I announced the rewrite, all you kids came out of the woodwork. It was great!

Song to listen to: Machu Picchu by The Strokes

Til next time!

MyHikari


	4. Arrival in Ryugakure

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello hello hello babies! Have an update! I hope you're all staying safe in the yucky winter, or enjoying the warm sun wherever you are! I'm supposed to get snow tonight, sadly. I get quite frightened of snow now that I have to drive in it. I had a minor accident earlier this month, and now I'm a nervous wreck whenever I have to go out.

InfKat: Shenanigans will definitely ensue.

SkyRage: Ah yes, there will be some mission focus, but I hope you'll find it less boring than you thought!

skullwingD36: Yay, I'm happy to hear it!

Death by manga: Thanks!

Masen Lakain: There was some tweaking, but they definitely look pretty similar!

Guest: Naruto wasn't attacked because he was Naruto, Sakura & him were attacked by rebels from small villages who probably didn't know better, or didn't care because they were from Konoha.

midnightscar17: I can't reveal all my secrets!

Akamatt: Thank you thank you!

* * *

><p>"Katsutoshi-nii."<p>

The man in question looked up to the small voice that had spoken his name, maroon eyes reflecting annoyance for being interrupted. "Yes, Hiromi?"

"Border patrol reported seeing a group of ninja from Konoha pass by. They are quite close to our territory, but are traveling parallel to it," the girl, Hiromi, spoke nervously. Her older brother could be unpredictable at times.

"Do we know where they are going?" he asked, now giving her his full and undivided attention, fingers steepled. She recognized it as something he did in deep thought.

"They guess its a roundabout route to Suna or a direct one to Iwa, as the group spoke of diplomatic work, but Ame, Ishi and Ryu are in that general direction as well."

"They aren't going to Ishigakure, I can assure you of that, Hiromi. Have you forgotten Mother's recent visit there?"

"Oh right, you're right, I'm sorry," she said, nodding and nervously running her hand through her black hair.

"Keep on eye on them while they're close to our border. We may get more information from them. I think I need to consult with Mother about this," he spoke, standing from his desk and heading for the door of his office.

"Do you need me to tell her the story?" Hiromi asked, stopping Katsutoshi at the door. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"No, there are some plans for Tanigakure that you are not yet privy to, and I don't plan to change that. Give the orders to the border patrol and then go back to your duties overseeing all of our new citizens."

With that, the village leader left, leaving Hiromi alone in the office. She sighed, used to being excluded by Katsutoshi and their mother. Shaking her head and leaving the room, she berated herself for not knowing better than to tell Mother before him. Konoha was a sore point for him after all, as he was convinced they had a hand in murdering their father. Mother was rarely not frightening in Hiromi's opinion, but in this case, she would've been.

"I hope they know what they're doing," she murmured to herself, heading to find the border patrol runner from earlier.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, wake up, please," Sakura beseeched, trying to shake awake her mentor. The blonde was fast asleep on her office desk, drooling on patients' charts and snoring furiously.<p>

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shrieked, this time bringing her fist down on the table as well. Tsunade instantly shot up, and brought Sakura's face close to hers. The rosette could smell the alcohol on the Sannin's breath, and turned away, unable to meet the hazy glare.

"Whadoo you think you're doin?"

"You're supposed to be preparing for a surgery, Lady Tsunade," her student replied steadily, earning the release of the front of her shirt.

"I'll be there, jus gimme a minute," the Sannin responded, shakily trying to stand up from her desk. Sakura quickly shoved her back down. "What the hell, Sakura? I have to go!"

"Respectfully, m'lady, I cannot allow you to operate on a patient in this state! This is a hospital, what are doing drinking on the job? You know how dangerous that is!"

"Its the only thing that keeps all the bad stuff out sometimes," Tsunade said, leaning her head back and covering her eyes with her arm to help with the pounding headache that was starting to form. "I see these people and I think of the war, and then I think about my past and everyone I've lost and it's...it's too much Sakura, it's too painful."

The girl watched sadly as tears slipped past Tsunade's arm and fell freely down her cheeks. Suddenly, she was grabbed again, and brought face to face with the woman. "Sakura, hold on to Naruto. One day, he might be gone and you'll be left with nothing but shadows of all the scenarios that could have been."

"Lady Tsunade, I.."

"Just don't let fear hold you back from anything, ok? Promise me!" Her mentors watery eyes bore into her own, and Tsunade's grip on her arm was quite tight. Nodding, Sakura felt a weight of sadness in her chest, seeing her master reduced to such a state.

"Go home, Lady Tsunade. Get some rest. Shizune is already covering the surgery for you. I..I have some things to take care of, alright?"

The blonde's head was already resting on the desk once again, as she couldn't help but drift off to sleep on this perfectly located desk, as opposed to trekking home. Sakura left the office wearily, feeling drained and sad. She knew she had to speak with Kakashi about this, as Tsunade was only slipping further into her coping mechanisms since she retired as the Hokage, however, she knew it would hurt to have to give her mentor some sort of ultimatem or order from him. Even if she was a Sannin, it wasn't wise to let her battle her demons with alcohol in the middle of a hospital.

But what was it Tsunade had told her? _Don't let fear hold you back from anything._

Of course, there was a different context that Sakura had yet to reflect on, but the advice was quite sound for any situation, she thought as she started heading in the direction of the Hokage building. It would be a long night...

* * *

><p>It had taken a week of travel, but Naruto and his group had finally reached Ryugakure. The trip had been quite stressful, as Neji could tell they were being watched from behind a border they hadn't crossed, the border into the Land of Rivers, territory of Tanigakure. Additionally, the needed to go around the Land of Stones, territory of Ishigakure, for the same reason.<p>

The Land of Scorched Earth was aptly named, it had turned out, as it was quite arid and yet, wasn't desert land. Being located between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth, the terrain seemed to make sense. Shikamaru had mentioned that based on the geography alone, he could already anticipate food was a great concern of Ryugakure's, as not much land seemed to be fertile for growing.

The village stood out in the landscape, with a large, circular wall of stone encircling the village. A small kiosk with an awning had been placed near the entrance, in order to keep track of visitors. Shikamaru led the way, observing the nin stationed there, three young Chunin, perhaps only slightly younger than themselves.

"We're diplomats from Konoha, here to sign in," the Nara spoke lazily, shifting his pack on his shoulders.

"Konoha? That's so cool!" A boy with black hair spoke, as another girl with short, platinum blonde hair handed a clipboard towards the group. The last one, a girl with blue hair in a braid stood.

"I'll lead you to Nakina-sama," she said with a smile, waiting patiently for the group to finish checking in. "My name is Hoshi Mizushima."

"Aww man, Hoshi always gets the cool guests," the boy muttered, crossing his arms.

"It's her turn, Daisuke," the blonde responded, waving at the newcomers.

Naruto looked around the small village, taking in the homes and the marketplace. It wasn't anywhere near the shabbiest village he'd been to, but it was certainly quite different from Konoha.

The building housing the office of the village leader was located in the center of the village. There was only two stories, administrative offices being located on the first floor, and the councilroom as well as Nakina's office being on the second.

Nakina's assistant waved them into Nakina's office, which was smaller than the Hokage's. The orange-haired woman seated at the desk smiled at them.

"You must be the envoy from Konoha. Welcome to Ryugakure."

"I remember you from the Hokage Gala," Naruto said, looking at the woman, who nodded, clearly remembering it too.

"Hatake-sama mentioned he sent you along. I'm curious about what you'll think of my village, Naruto-san," she said, before looking to Shikamaru and Neji. "Although I'm afraid I'll need a more formal introduction from your teammates."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"And I am Nakina Takeshi! Now that we're all introduced, why don't you all sit down. I'm sure there is a lot to be discussed. How was the journey?"

"We were being watched along the borders of the Land of Rivers and the Land of Stones. Is this a problem?" Shikamaru asked, now seated and cutting to the chase. Nakina's brown eyes narrowed at the information.

"That sounds about right. All of the rebels hailing from small villages are flocking to them to lead them in their crusade against the Great Nations. I'm not entirely sure what they're planning, their statements are always rather vague, however, they are responsible for those seeds of discord you may have encountered."

"Surprisingly, we didn't encounter any now that I think about it," Naruto said thoughtfully. He and Sakura found several bands of them on their Kumo mission.

"Likely because they were watching. Ryugakure has always accepted refugees from other lands to diversify our population, but the rate in which Tanigakure is bringing people in leads me to suspect they have no qualms if their new citizens are criminals," she explained with a frown.

"That's probably the point," Shikamaru stated. "It sounds like they're attempting to bolster their population to a more competitive size. It will probably take years before it truly is, though."

"I agree. Now, if we could discuss your roles here, I would like for you to meet with my council tomorrow morning. Afterwards, the Takeshi clan has arranged a welcome party for you and the councilmembers."

"Aren't you a Takeshi?" Naruto asked, confused by the formal way she referred to her clan.

"Only by marriage. I suppose I should explain things, before you get confused during your stay here," Nakina said wearily. "I was born into the Byaki clan, a clan of medical specialists here in Ryu. The Byaki were the rivals of the Takeshi, as both held large stakes in the village. 24 years ago, violent conflict broke out between the two groups and their allied friends and family after the Takeshi accused the Byaki of allowing their clan head to die in surgery. It became a civil war."

"The Byaki were excellent healers, but not quite as skilled fighters," Nakina continued. "Eventually, they lost to the Takeshi, who became the ruling family of Ryu. The new Takeshi leader, Masato, made a deal with my father, leader of the Byaki. For peace, the two clans would sign a treaty, and I would marry the son of Masato, Torao. I am leader because my husband died in a conflict with Ishi, and my daughter is not old enough to do it herself."

"The Takeshi don't find your rule problematic?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have the same medical talents as the rest of my clan, and most of the people left in the Byaki clan don't either. For some reason, they find it reassuring. The Takeshi clan and their branched off families take up about a fifth of the village population, and with all the newcomers, there tends to be more fear them than of us. That girl who led you here, Hoshi, her parents hail from Kirigakure. They came here to escape their civil war against clans. Her mother's clan, the Hamasaki, are becoming worrisome to them because they're gaining power here, as well as her father's family, the Mizushima. Simply put, there are more clans in the balance now."

"We will handle the issue...delicately," Shikamaru assured with a bow, as the girl returned to lead them to their lodgings.

Nakina looked at a map hanging behind her with a frown. Hopefully, an alliance could protect them for whatever Tani was up to.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok! There we have it folks! You met one of our villains, but also, some of our good guys! I hope this leaves you intrigued, and not bored. Don't be bored, i'd be sad. I tried to keep things different for some variety up in here! And oddly, instead of this chapter ending with Sakura yelling at Naruto, like the other 3 have, it ends with women being sad in offices. Funny how that worked out...

Go ahead and leave your thoughts! It keeps me going.

Til next time, you darling nuggets, you,

MyHikari


End file.
